I Didn't Know You Cared
by RootbeerFloatPop
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy become maginitized to each other? Will a little romance blossom? Or will they tear each other to shreds? This is the author Amy AKA RootbeerFloat Newly edited. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, everyone, to I Didn't Know You Cared. Some of you may remember this as the story written by RootbeerFloat way back when. I realize now that I had too many spelling and grammatical errors -and that's why removed this story. So now I have added new content, checked my spelling and errors, and am back! You can also find me under the pen name RootbeerFloatShallPrevail to find my latest works. If you're a new comer to this story, congrats! It might seem cliche in the beginning, but trust me -this story had once 4700 reviews on it. :) Its good. So sit back and let the POV's speak for themselves. Please R&R, as always, because its the kindest honor you could give an author.

Amy

AKA  
RootbeerFloat

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's peice 'Harry Potter', but I do own this story. Do not use as your own -I've had several people try to do this.

A/N: This story will be told in point of views: Odd chapters are Hermione's and evens are Draco's. Draco's POV is much funnier, but Hermione's carries the story.

* * *

"Wow! Hermione! Check out this place!" I know. Isn't it lovely?

"Well, Ronald, if you had tried, you could have been Head Boy." Why didn't you really try? If you had worked harder and turned your brothers into the Headmaster for testing their jokes on kids than I'm sure you would have gotten the position!

"I know, I know. Hey Harry, check out the bathroom!"

I love it back here at Hogwarts. It's amazing what this place does to me. I glance around at the tapestry hung in the corridor. My corridor. It feels good to be Head Girl. I've worked my bum off for it, and a bit of change is nice once in a while. But there is one thing that keeps running through my head.

As if Harry can read my mind, he asks as he walks back out of the bathroom, "So, who's the Head Boy?" He nudges over to the two flights of stairs. One of them has carpet with red and gold embroidery, with lion crests around the border. Obviously a Gryffindor crest. That must be mine. But he's looking over at the other. I ping of fear rises in my throat and my breath catches. Well, yours would to if you were to see the sight I witness.

The carpet is a green and silver, snakes looming on the border; evil slits for eyes. I really don't want to think about how the snake is the Slytherin crest. No. It can't be. I refuse. There is only one prefect who could have become head boy from Slytherin, so I hope that the Headmaster has made a mistake. Maybe they haven't changed the rugs from last year on the stairs yet. Yes, that MUST be it, otherwise...

"Oh, look! A welcome party!" No.

"Can it, Malfoy!" Ron says. NO! Oh, God kill me now!

"If you don't mind, I would like to get into my own room without the dream team gawking at me." I turn around to see Draco Malfoy walk carelessly into the room, WOW.

I don't know why, but I find myself staring at him, just like he predicted. But how could I help myself? His skin had tanned lightly over the summer, his hair in a new hairstyle: a very sexy longer hair cut, where his hair now is not stuck up with hair gel, but dangled down over his crystal gray eyes. Good, the gel never suited him. Sure, his skin is still pale, how could it not be? It only looks nearly human now. He reminds me of a poof sometimes.

I suddenly realize he's looking directly at me, his steel gray orbs meeting my brown one's. Something about the way he's looking at me tells me he's at a loss for words. Why? I haven't changed one bit. He's raising an eyebrow, oh my gosh... he's so...so...

"Granger, I know I'm good looking, there's no need to drool." Stupid. Self conceded. A jerk! That's what he is. – Moment of fondness: OVER.

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" I grab a pillow off the couch, but instead of it hitting him, he throws down his luggage he has and catches it. Darn him, he's good. I forgot he's into Quidditch. What an absurd sport sometimes… Ron's too obsessed with it since he became captain last year.

"Nice try, Mudblood." He looks at the pillow, which has a serpent and a lion embroidered on it. "So, you are the Head Girl, huh? What am I saying? That can't be. After all, there can't be two Head Boys!" He lays the pillow back on the couch. Ooh, I'll kill him. Ring his self conceded neck. His skin would look better blue.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" I say, and I see out of the corner of my eye Ron and Harry starting to leave. "Oh, no you don't! You are NOT leaving me here with this...this..." Think Hermione! Think on your toes!

"Sexy beast?" Malfoy try's to answer me. My eyes go wide. What _is_ his problem? I then realize my cheeks have turned a nice shade of red. Why? It's not as if I have feelings for this moron. He then encloses the space in-between us. I back away until I hit the wall behind me and he leans in, until his face is nearly two inches away from mine. I can even feel his breath on my lips. Oh, dear Lord… why can't I say anything? "Why Mudblood, I never knew you cared..." I don't.

Suddenly Ron runs straight from the door over to me, shoving Malfoy out of the way. He draws his wand, his ears turning a bright shade of pink. I don't blame him. If Pansy Parkinson had done to Ron what Malfoy had done to me… the little toad would be flung half way across the world right now.

"Oh, come off it Weasel! I was just kidding!" Malfoy goes over to the door, grabs his suit bags, and marches to the flight of stairs that's his, walking slowly up them as if he thinks he can eavesdrop by taking his time.

"I can't believe you have to stay in the same corridor as HIM!" Ron shouts. He's really cute when he's in power.

"Ron." I try to say.

"I mean come on! Who does he think he is?" He thinks he's God.

"Ron." Let me get what I have to say out here, will you?

"And what's up with that STUPID hair cut?" Hey, I like it! – Don't know why really…

"Ron!" I shout.

"_What_?" I walk over to him, kissing him softly on the lips and run my fingers through his hair.

"How long have we been together?"

He smiles slightly. "Since June of last year." I am so proud. He remembers!

"And do you think that a stupid git like Malfoy could actually steal you away from me? Besides. It's MALFOY! Disgusting! Do you really think that? "

Ron shakes his head. Good boy.

"Then you have..." Kiss. "Nothing..." kiss "to worry about..." Longer kiss.

"I'm sorry, Herm. I just didn't like the way he was looking at you." Oh, in _that_ case...

"You don't like the way a bookshelf looks at me. You cursed _all _of the paintings on the way up, and NOW you think MALFOY was looking at me?" Stupid mouth. Got to work on that...

"Come on, Ron, we better go." Harry says. Harry, why? Why does he have to leave? – Well, if he wants to stay the night, then he can leave, but if he wants to snuggle, I'm all for it.

"Do we have to?" Obviously, I'm not the only one who feels this way.

"She hasn't even looked in her room yet, Ron. Besides, it's nearly ten. If Filch catches us out of bed..."

"--Goodnight." Ron says quickly. He must be really frightened of Filch. Well, at least of Ms. Norris. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Good night, Ron. I pull him in by his tie and give him a kiss on his lips. Harry chuckles and Ron's face goes completely red. - As quickly as they've come, they've left, and the painting swings shut. Now, to my room. Until I realize I have a Slytherin's voice catch my ears.

"Whew, I am SO glad they left. That Weasel nearly hurt my perfect face. We wouldn't have wanted that, would we?" What is Malfoy playing at? I turn around, to see him sitting on the top of his staircase, that oh so famous smirk playing across his face.

"Can it, Malfoy!" I snap.

"Picking up on the weasel's habits, are we?" What's with the WE? There is NO we.

"What do you want?" I retort. I've got to go to bed, and he wants to 'chat?' After six years and one day he wants to talk? No.

"What ever do you mean?" He smirks. You know damn well what I mean. – Did I just cuss? Oh dear… I hate Malfoy.

He slinks down the stairs, and jumps on the couch, resting his head on the pillow from which I had thrown at him earlier. His chin juts out as he breathes in and out. Why does he have to be so damn sexy? I mean he didn't look this way last year! Why now? – I didn't just ask myself that. It's got to be the hair cut.

"Goodnight." I say plainly. I shouldn't be looking at him like this. I am Ron's, he's mine, and no stupid, insignificant prat is going to win over me with just his looks. He's still the pushover wizard who'd run from a carrot if it had eyes that blinked at him.

"Bad night, mudblood!" Oh, I could kill him! – One step at a time. Don't turn around… turning around means he'll win.

I walk into my room, slamming the door and taking off my blouse and jeans, while slipping on some black shorts and a pink tank top. Cliché, yes, but when you walk around in cotton robes all day then sometimes you need a change. As I slip into my bed, I wonder why Draco--- I mean Malfoy, is acting this way. Oh, he makes me so mad! I'm going to end up killing him… he'll most likely be the death of me. I gradually start to drift off into an uneasy sleep, when I hear the door to my room open slightly. Something about the slinking way the door opens tells me exactly who it is. Malfoy.

"Get out." I say, get out! Leave me alone. Isn't it enough you torture me during the day?

"Mudblood..." Malfoy says playfully, almost like he's singing, ignoring the fact that I just kicked him out.

"Out!" My back may be facing him, but I can still feel his eyes look me up and down. I should have covered myself up with my covers. Why did I choose a tank top and not some nice warm wool long sleeved shirt?

"No." Come again? – I JUST TOLD you out.

"What?" I ask.

"I said 'no,' Granger. Surely you must know what NO is?" I know what you said.

"What, then, is so bloody important, Malfoy?" I sit up in bed turning to face him. First my eyes hit his chest, he's so tall. My breath catches. Wow… he's got some muscles… And now I find that he is in dark blue boxers. Very _low cut_ dark blue boxers...

His gaze follows mine, and I mentally stab myself. Stupid, Hermione! What were you thinking?

_'I'll tell you what you were thinking.' _That little voice in my head that tells right from wrong says to me.

"I told you, Granger, I know I'm good looking. There's no need to stare." He puts a smirk on his face, and leans op against the wall while crossing his arms. His hair is still messy, but not like Harry's. Malfoy's is kind of an organized mess. Harry's just grows that way. "I came in here to tell you that an owl came for you." Malfoy explains. So?

"And you felt you had to come into my room, and in your boxers no less, to tell me this?" I ask, my eyes staring in front of me at my comforter in fear that I might accidentally look at him again.

"Yes, _sweet_ mudblood." How can he be so bloody cute and evil at the same time?

"Why?"

"Because, the stupid thing was biting my hand off, that's bloody why!" Don't get so testy. - What 'thing?' "I was just sitting in my room, minding my own damn business when this stupid owl comes and knocks on the window. What was I supposed to do? Let it stay there until morning when I felt like getting up?" His face grows a very stern look, and I decide to turn the tables on him a little.

"Why, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared!" I say sarcastically. Haha! That was fun. It's a good thing when you can tease your enemy all day long, but to do it at night? Now that's an accomplishment.

"Shut it, Granger! I'm not done." Well, excuse me, oh master of the universe. "I would have left it out there, but I saw there was a package. So I let the owl in, but the package isn't just for me. It's for you too. I decided not to tell you until morning. Don't give me that look; I just didn't want to get up. But the stupid prick of an owl bit me!" What a baby.

He out stretches his arm to show a very deep, bloody groove in it. – Maybe he's not such a baby after all.

"Ouch!" I exclaim. I don't care if I hate Malfoy, I can still pity him.

"Yeah." He sighs. Wait, did we just agree on something?

"So, do you want me to clean that up?" I say, pointing at his arm. It could really get infection, and then he'd cry all day like when he got his arm hurt by Buckbeak the Hippogriff. I don't want to hear Pansy asking 'does it hurt, Draco?' again.

"I don't need help from a---"

"Mudblood?" I finish. I get up off of my silky bed, wishing that my pajamas were made out of silk. It feels really nice. But I'm sure Malfoy would enjoy that view more than me. – Ew.

"Here." I take his out stretched arm, in which he reluctantly gives me, and I raise it up to my face. I'm almost tempted to say 'funny, pureblood looks a lot like mudblood.'

"So, do I have Rabbities?" He asks. I turn on the candle next to us with a swift movement of my wand. He really is a clueless bloke, no?

"No, you do not have _rabies._ You don't get that from owls! You get that from dogs... or ferrets." I chuckle silently as I pull out my wand and mutter a spell, which heals the wound almost totally.

"Well, then, I better not have you near me. You might bite!" He try's to pull his arm away, but I hold onto it. – Not out of niceness, of course. He's still got infection. And he'd never let me live it down if I were to not heal the wound correctly.

"Do you want this thing healed or not?" Because if not I'm going back to my bed and I wont have to put up with your face until tomorrow morning.

"You mean it isn't?" He asks.

"No, see. There's a little nick still there." I point out. "Come with me. We've got to clean the rest of the wound out." I pull him down the hall and stairs to the bathroom. At least, thank God, we don't have bathrooms linked together. Sharing one is all right, but imagine if it were linked by our rooms! I'd die. He could come in and rearrange my room to the ceiling while I was sleeping and think it was comical.

"Why didn't it heal when you 'spelled' it?" 'Spelled?' Oh, real original there, Draco. It's called MAGIC. When I healed it would be more appropriate.

"Because that spell only heals clean cuts. You've got a little infection..." I let go of his arm, and pull open the bathroom door.

I now know what Ron meant when he envied our bathroom. "Wow..." The floor is green and gold, with red and silver wallpaper. (Not really original.) It must be a 50X50 foot room, and had a huge shower covered in chrome. The faucets had a snake and lion head engraved, both facing each other. (To represent Houses coming together.) It'll never happen.

"Sure is..." Malfoy's voice trailed off. "Well, are you going to get this over with or not?" No, I think I'll just stand here all night like a fool.

"Come here." I take him over to the sink, and turn on the hot water. I placed his arm under the running water and he sighs. He doesn't seem to mind it. Ha, just wait. I now take the soap next to us and rub it into his arm. He screams like a girl.

"Ow! That hurt!" Well, what did you expect? A soothing bath?

"It's got to be cleaned, otherwise you'll get it infected really badly." He winces as I take his arm a second time and place it under the water, rubbing soap on it. He groans a 'this is not fun, Granger' groan. Revenge is oh-so-sweet.

"There, done." I take his arm and grab the nearest towel, drying it off. "See, this isn't that bad." Course, I wouldn't want to be in his position. He smiles the first smile I'd ever seen him smile at me. Not a smirk. Is he happy about something? What? I blush slightly.

"Uh...well...er...uh, thanks." He stutters out. You are most welcome.

"No problem." I smile back at him, and then catch myself. I can't be tending to the snake every time he got a boo boo. I open the cabinet mirror and find some anti-biotic ointment and a band-aid. – Muggle things. Dumbledore allows them, though. He loves muggles. Course, I don't need to tell you that, you've read the Harry Potter books, right?

"Here." I say, handing the supplies to him and walking toward the door. I'm too tired to put up with this.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Are you that thick? Oh yeah, he's never lived the muggle way. – Imagine Malfoy driving a car. Ha! Now there's an amusing thought. I walk back up to him, taking the band-aid and opening it up, then grab the anti-biotic ointment and spread it across the band-aid. I finish up and place it on his arm. I did earn my healing badge in brownies.

"That's what." I say happily. I then remember... "So, about the package?" Might I have the honor of looking at it?

"Oh yeah..." His gray orbs look down at me, and for the first time I realized he was ignorantly taller than me. I estimate about 9 inches or so. My, his eyes are crystal clear…  
"I didn't open it, you know. A Malfoy's got more class than that." I doubt that. He starts to exit the room, and motions me to follow. I oblige. Might as well, I'm no longer sleepy.

"Wait here, ok?" He asks, as he runs up his flight of stairs.

I nod. Sure will. I wonder what's in the package...

* * *

Don't forget to R&R

And e-mail me if you'd like the link to my website to find new updates on IDKYC. For the newcomers, though, I'd recomend the suspence of waiting.

Amy

AKA  
RootbeerFloat


	2. Owls And Soap

**Welcome, everyone, to chapter 2! **

**I know this may seem a little cliche in the beginning, but it was my first story. Those of you new to this story thank you for reading! And those of you who didn't want this story deleted -I've decided to keep it on for you. But please remember to review. I got a scornful e-mail about how I'm insensative and reviews aren't important -and I know that. But sometimes an author likes reviews, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I J.K. Rowling. If I were I'd scream happily.**

**Oh yes -This is Draco's POV -Very funny.**

* * *

"Hey, Draco, you gonna' finish that?" A voice asks me across the table. I look up and see Crabbe looking longingly at my chocolate pudding. At least wait until I've even tried it, you big lug! But I decide to go soft. I might as well, I wont eat it. 

"Go ahead." I roll my eyes.

"Thanks!" He answers, stuffing his face with his own rhubarb pie. That's just gross. There should be a law against being that fat. Now he's reaching for my pudding. Ew, that didn't sound right either. I hand him it, when a familiar back walks past me. And another. And another. Oh great, the dream team. The shining trio. The...what do they call it? Three amigos? That must be it.

But one of them catches my eye particularly. The last one. The one with flowing brown hair (though still bushy) and a curvously (is that even a word? Yes. I am Draco Malfoy. I can create any word I want) sexy body. Wow she _is_ gorgeous...

"Oh, no! Don't tell me the circus is in town! I should've bought tickets!" Oops. Did that just slip out? (Mischievous Draco smile.)

"Go snog yourself, Malfoy." Oh, nice come back Granger. I would rather not. Besides, I don't need to. I have other people for that. I smirk and let them walk away. I watch them walk out, first Potter, then...hold it! What is Weasel doing with his arm around Granger? Oh, yeah. I forgot, they've been going out since...when was it? June of last year? I wonder where they're going... I check the time on my watch. (Yes, even I, Draco Malfoy own a muggle contraption named the watch.) 9:30.

Hmmm... I suppose I should find my new room. Being Head Boy is not what I wanted. I don't like change, so changing a whole routine to get to a new room is not what I wanted on my agenda. I wonder who's Head Girl... whomever it is I'm sure we'll be shagging later on. Hehe…

"Oh, Drakie?" Oh, go snog yourself Pansy!

"What?" I ask, rolling my eyes and lulling my head to the side.

"I was just thinking..." That cant be good for your brain.

"Yes?"

She comes and leans into my ear, as she _is _sitting right next to me, "What would you say we go 'check out' your new room, hmmm?" She is such a slut.

"Actually, I cant. Sorry." Not.

"Why not?"

Cause I don't fucking feel like it, that's what!

"I'll tell you later." That's the best excuse to give to a girl. They always believe it.

"Ok..." She's looking up at me with pleading eyes. No means no, dear.

I sit here in silence, finishing the rest of my meal. I don't know why I've been so cruel lately. Maybe it's the fact that I haven't really been happy with dad. Course, who would be happy with that good for nothing Dark Lord's ass kissing servant?

After what seems like eternity (which was actually 15 minutes) I rise up. Now, off to find my room. I hope Blaise gets here soon. He's supposed to be here, but I think he's going to make his 'grand entrance' later on tonight. He didn't get on the train…

"No, I don't need help, Pansy!" I say reading her mind through her eyes as she tugs on my arm. I walk down the halls alone, sad that I now have no one to talk to. I wish someone would. I'm really not THAT bad once you get to know me... damn Potter makes it seem like I'M the one to blame for everything.

I walk up to a painting with a head girl and boy, (which oddly looked like me and...Granger.) Oh, how original. – Not.

"Password?" The picture me asks. Oh, what was it?

"Oh, yes. House connection." I hate the password. It was utterly disgusting. Why would the headmaster give a password like THAT? It'll never happen. The Painting flings open, and to my surprise, the room is already occupied by three figures. JUST what I need to start off my night.

"So, who's the Head Boy?" I hear Potter ask. I wonder...Granger? She's the only girl in this room. So_, she's_ the Head Girl... Damn. There goes the shagging idea.

I look over at her examining the stairs, which I assume are mine. Damn, sharing a bathroom's going to blow.

"Oh, look! A welcome party!" I exclaim, catching them off guard. I wonder if they brought cake...

"Can it, Malfoy!" Oh, Weasley, temper, temper.

I suddenly notice that Potter is staring at me rather nauseatingly, so I reply, "If you don't mind, I would like to get into my own room without the dream team gawking at me." Such idiots. - Then she turns around. Wow. That's all that comes into my head. Even though she IS a sworn enemy, I still can't help but look her over once or twice. Hmm-nice ass. Is she doing the same to me? I can't have that. I raise my eyebrow and smirk. "Granger, I know I'm good looking, there's no need to drool."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy!" No. I wont. You can't make me, muggle born.

She then picks up a pillow off the couch and throws it at me. As if that's going to hurt. REALLY. Me being who I am ( a Malfoy and a quick Seeker) I drop my luggage that I have in my hands and catch the pillow, not missing a beat. Did she think it would hurt?

"Nice try, Mudblood." I pretend to look over the pillow, before laying it softly back on the couch. "So, you are the Head Girl, huh? What am I saying? That can't be. After all, there can't be two Head Boys." Bwahahahaha…

"Shut it Malfoy!" She says, then turns to her friends, who are now sneaking out the door. Afraid to stand in the same room with me, eh Potter? "Oh, no you don't!" She yells at. I think I'll have a little fun... "You are not leaving me with this...this..."

Perfect opportunity.

"Sexy Beast?" Well, that sure caught her off guard. Oh, look. She's blushing. I wonder if she knows how cute that is… wait. Granger's not cute. She's ugly… ugly… nice ass… but ugly. I decide to have a bit more fun pushing her buttons, as I close the space in between us, until she's up against the wall. Ooh, look at the fear in her brown eyes. Too bad that hair is nearly showering her face. "Why, Mudblood, I never knew you cared..." Because I don't.

Just as I'm about to back away, a hand grabs me and throws me across the room. Raising a wand at me, no doubt! Fucking Weasley needs to die along with every red haired fool like him.

"Oh, come off it, Weasel! I was just kidding!" I walk away, grabbing my bags and walk up my stairs. I make sure to take my bit in walking slow, incase there's an insult I can throw. I can hear the Weasel shout, but I ignore it as I walk leisurely into my room. Not as nice as my room at home, but it'll have to do. I'll put away my things later.

I walk down the hall from my room, then stop as I heard Potter say "Come on, Ron, we better go." Yes Go! – Leave me! - I decide to sit down at the top of the stairs, waiting until they leave. Granger actually is defending me. That's a new one. – Maybe someone spiked her drink.

I put my finger in my mouth and silently make a gagging sound as the weasel kisses the mudblood. Weasels don't kiss to save their lives, I bet. I'd bet my whole… er… well, I don't want to risk anything. Two minutes pass and finally they leave. I feel like doing a happy dance, but they might catch me. I yell from the top of the stairs as Granger smiles to herself, "Whew, I am SO glad they left. That Weasel nearly hurt my perfect face. We wouldn't have wanted that, would we?" The 'we' part catches her off guard, yet again tonight. Haha! I love being a perverted bastard!

She turns around, a disgruntled look on her face. "Can it, Malfoy!" Ouch! That hurt! I think it may leave a bruise. I'll have to be taken away in a stretcher!

"Picking up on the weasel's habits, are we?" Again, I use the 'we' thing. It seems to be getting on her nerves.

"What do you want?" Oh, I don't know. Maybe my own yacht.

"What ever do you mean?" I ask, walking down the stairs and flop onto the couch. My head lands on the soft pillow that she had thrown at me. I love the smell of it.

Just as I am thinking of new ways to torture her, she walks over to her stairs.

"Goodnight." What? No. I...what am I saying? – let the crazy girl go.

Fine. She wants to play mind games... "Bad night, Mudblood!" That makes her furious! Yes! She storms up to her room, and I can detect a slight hint of anguish as she slams the door. - Well, I guess I better get to bed. Don't want my perfect handsomeness to be shattered by to little hours of sleep. I cross the corridor, smiling widely. This is going to be fun.

I slowly make my way up the stairs and into my room. I'll put my clothes away tomorrow. But for now I open up my suitcase and grab the first thing that's on top: Some blue boxers. I'm a boxer fanatic. I'd be a good model, but come on. I think people would melt from my sexiness.

I climb into bed, happy to have gotten on Granger's nerves so much. It was such an accomplished day. Just as I am about to fall into a nice dreamy state, a thud from the outside of my window makes me jump up. What the? I stand up, glancing around the room, then over to the window to see an owl beat its wings against the window.

"Stupid git." I say. It's bloody chilly out there, what could be so important to send an owl out in the middle of the night? I look at it, studying it. There's a package. Well, that settles the matter. In it comes! It could be from a secret admirer…

"What is so fucking important? - Hmmm?" I ask it as I open the window and offer my arm out, in which it gladly takes hold of. As I bring my arm slowly in and take the package off of its leg, the owl walks over and starts to eat my Every Flavored Beans. I don't react. I'm too intrigued by the box now held in my hand.

**MR. DRACO MALFOY & MS. HERMIONE GRANGER **

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
THE HEAD BOY/GIRL ROOM**

I then realize this package isn't just for me. It's for Mudblood too. Damn. No secret admirer.

I ponder over what I should do. Should I wake Granger up, or let her sleep until morning? Usually I would want to push her buttons, and would wake her up in a heartbeat. But there comes a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I decide to wait. For some reason I'm almost afraid to wake her up.

I lay the package down on my nightstand and curl up back into bed, the day spinning through my brain, until I feel a peck on the back of my neck. I'm too tired to care… another peck.

"Not now, Pansy..." I say, lost in a dreamlike state. The peck gets harder, and I open my eyes to find two gold eyes glaring at me. "Ah! FUCK! What do you want?" I ask the owl who is now starring at me. It looks over at the package, then back over to me. "I told you, in the morning, you bitch..." I say, closing my eyes and reaching up to turn out my light. And then ---- "OW! YOU SON OF A---" I stop myself as I look down at my arm, which is now covered in blood, a piece of flesh missing from it. I think I'm going to faint. "WHAT THE **HELL **DID YOU DO?" I get up and turn the light back on. It looks over at the package once again. "FINE! FINE! YOU WIN! LET ME GO WAKE HER UP!"

I walk fast out the door, not wanting to stay in the room any longer. The bloody think nearly killed me! As I walk up the stairs, I notice the lion embroidery on the carpet up the stairs. Why the Gryffindors got lions was beyond me. Snakes for SLYTHERIN I can understand…

I walk up to the door, opening ever so slightly.

"Get out." Hello to you too, Granger.

"Mudblood..." Come on, let me in. I promise I wont blow your house down.

"Out!" Wow...why should I? I am too intrigued by your soft, silky back. It's so gorgeous. (slaps forehead.)

"No." I say.

"What?" Do I really have to spell it out for you? N.O.

"I said 'no,' Granger. Surely you must know what NO is?" Because if you don't you're not the scholar everyone thinks you are...

"What, then, is so bloody important, Malfoy?" She sits up, and I am oddly attracted to her. That is until... I follow her gaze down to my boxers. "I told you, Granger, I know I'm good looking. There's no need to stare." She blushes and turns her head. Oh, don't do that...I didn't mean it! – I like it when people stare. I lean up against the wall with my arms crossed, happily taking in every breathtaking feature of her. Like I said, just because she's my enemy doesn't mean I cant look once in a while...or a lot. Got to keep my hormones under control, though.

"I came in here to tell you that an owl came for you." I say leisurely.

She gives me a look that says 'So?' which is rather rude, I'll tell you. "And you felt you had to come into my room, and in your boxers no less, to tell me this?"

"Yes, _sweet_ mudblood." Isn't it that obvious?

"Why?" If you have to ask...

"Because, the stupid thing was biting my hand off, that's bloody why!" She gives me a 'what thing?' look. I SHOULD be more specific. "I was just sitting in my room, minding my own damn business when this stupid owl comes and knocks on the window. What was I supposed to do? Let it stay there until morning when I felt like getting up?" When there could have been a secret admirer on the line? I'm so angry at that moment that I don't realize I'm yelling.

"Why, Malfoy, I didn't know you cared!" She said sarcastically. Ooh, I'll tell you what. I'll NEVER care.

"Shut it, Granger! I'm not done." Ow! That was kind of harsh. "I would have left it out there, but I saw there was a package. So I let the owl in, but the package isn't just for me. It's for you too. I decided not to tell you until morning. Don't give me that look," She's giving me a 'you really do care' one. It's repulsing. "I just didn't want to get up. But the stupid prick of an owl bit me!" I then showed her the bite in which I now am missing a piece of my arm. It stings.

"Ouch!"

"Yeah." Hold it? Did we just agree on something?

"So, do you want me to clean that up?" She suggests. Well...I guess... my pride gets the better of me, however.

"I don't need help from a----"

"Mudblood?" she asks. I now feel bad. I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't! – Well, maybe I did. "Here." She climes out of bed, and...oh...she's so sexy when she's tired. Think of cold things, Draco. She takes my arm and raises it to her face, examining it.

"So, do I have Rabbities?" I ask. I can't remember what it was called, but I know it comes from animals.

She reaches over and flicks the light switch on. "No, you do not have rabies. You don't get that from owls! You get that from dogs... or ferrets."

I don't like that joke. I still relive my minutes as a ferret sometimes in my dreams, though I doubt she knows that. She then pulls her wand out from her shorts and whispers a quick spell, making the pain go away. "Well, then, I better not have you near me. You might bite!" I sneer, and try to pull my arm away, but her grasp doesn't loosen.

"Do you want this thing healed or not?" Is isn't?

"You mean it isn't?" Funny, the pains gone away...

"No, see. There's a little nick still there. Come with me. We've got to clean the rest of the wound out." She pulls me toward the door. Why should I? I breathe in her perfume. Ah...now I remember...

"Why didn't it heal when you 'spelled' it?" I ask. Shouldn't it be healed by now?

"Because that spell only heals clean cuts. You've got a little infection..." Oh, my...tsk, tsk, how will I ever live it down? She has now led me to the bathroom, and when she opens the door, I can tell she's impressed. "Wow." It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Sure is..." I'm just as intrigued as she is.

"Well, are you going to get this over with or not?" I now am coming back to my senses and decide not to waist any time. If Crabbe, Goyle, or Blaise found out I was standing with a mudblood admiring wallpaper, they'd laugh.

"Come here." She sighs, pulling me over to the sink. I like the fact that she was treating me like she's my mother, like she actually cares for me. I enjoy the feeling of the hot water against my skin until I feel a stinging feeling… YOUCH!

"OW! That hurt!" She's just run soap over my arm, and it fucking hurts!

"It's got to be cleaned, otherwise you'll get it infected really badly." Granger snaps. Fine. I'll go along, but only because I've got to show her that stupid package. She places my arm under the water again, and I groan a miserable groan.

This is _not_ fun, Granger.

"There, done." She turns off the sink and grabs a towel near us to dry my arm off. I can't help but smile. I am (even though I shouldn't be) enjoying the feel of her touching me. It's warm.

"Uh...well...er...uh, thanks." I'm not so good with these sort of things, you know.

"No problem." She says, smiling back at me. Her eyes are so... dark. And… intriguing. She then walks up and grabs two things out of the cabinet behind the mirror, and I can't help but wonder what they are. "Here." What is she doing? What am I supposed to do with all of this? I'm not a muggle!

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

To my great delight she walks back up to me, then shows me how to 'wrap a band-aid.' I really could learn a lot of things from her this year...

"That's what." I see... weird. Cool, but weird.

"So, about the package?" Oh, yes...I nearly forgot...

"Oh yeah..." I rise up, starring into her eyes; her beautiful, chocolate covered eyes... What? What the fuck am I saying? I am not falling for a simple mudblood, even if she's as cute as hell.

"I didn't open it, you know. A Malfoy's got more class than that." I say, motioning her out of the room. She follows. Well, actually, the truth I was too tired then was bit to blood by a bird, but the fact is I did not open it!

"Wait here, ok?" I ask, and start up the stairs. Now...what the heck was so important? I grab the package off the nightstand, making sure to avoid eye contact with the owl now on my bed. "What's in here?" I now stroll down the stairs again, smiling down at Granger. I guess we'll both find out together...

* * *

**Again, quite cliche, but where would the world be without Cliches?**

**Amy**

**AKA  
RootbeerFloat  
**

**P.S. -Don't forget to review if you can!**


End file.
